


The Way I Love You

by motorcitydreams



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-03
Updated: 2010-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1217626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motorcitydreams/pseuds/motorcitydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loves the way she looks in his bandana. Oneshot, Alex Shelley/OC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> _A/N: I wrote this almost four years ago as a response to a friend's challenge. I wanted to post it here because I really enjoyed it._

He loved the way she looked in his bandana. It was during moments like this, when the two of them were lying in his bed, entangled in the sheets and each other's arms, that he wondered how he had gotten so lucky. The pretty brunette that he affectionately called "his girl" had been in his life for the better part of a year now, and even though it probably sounded corny to others, she had turned his world upside down and taken his heart along for the ride. He didn't know when, and he didn't know how, but he'd fallen in love. He hadn't actually realized it until one day when the two of them were sharing a meal.

"Move in with me," he'd blurted out before he could stop himself. He chided himself immediately once he realized what he'd said.

_Good one, Alex. Way to scare her off, you fuckwit._

Luckily, she'd accepted, and now, almost a year later, here they were. It was too soon to discuss marriage, but Alex couldn't deny the fact that he was thinking about taking their relationship even a step further…maybe getting promise rings or something. He'd never done that in any of his previous relationships, but then again, she wasn't just any ordinary girl.

Cute, shy, and devilish, Bianca (JUST Bianca, as she was professionally known and insisted on being called) was the definition of a perfect woman, at least by Alex Shelley's standards. They met after a show, with the help of his tag team partner, of course. Alex had insisted that he didn't want or need any help in the relationship department—especially since his last relationship had ended on a sour note, but Chris refused to hear any of it and kept insisting that he let him set him up.

"Come on, man, what's the worst that could happen?" Sabin had questioned. "And hey, you've got nothing to lose, right?"

As much as he hated to admit it, Alex knew that the guy was right. It had been six months, probably the longest dry spell ever in his adult life, and he was starting to get itchy. He didn't even know anything about this girl, other than her name and the fact that she had friends and family in the business, and so he'd been a little weary. Plus Sabin wasn't exactly the best when it came to matchmaking. His idea of what his friend wanted in a girl was completely different from what Alex actually looked for, but the guy meant well and Shelley appreciated it. He just didn't wanna plunge headfirst into this without getting some background information first.

After employing what Sabin had dubbed his "extensive journalism tactics", Alex had decided that this girl was safe, not to mention a knockout. With her short, chopped black hair, nose stud and eyebrow ring, and rocker girl fashion sense, Bianca was right up Alex's alley. It was a nice change from the past couple of girls he'd dated, who had looked down their nose at him and his choice of profession. Bianca being in the business anyway and having friends and family around her meant that she knew how everything worked, so she was supportive of the situation and understood that relationships were very hard, especially if the other person was also a wrestler.

They went to a concert for their first date. In retrospect, it probably hadn't been the smartest choice, because how are you supposed to get to know each other amid yelling and shoving and people generally acting stupid? At the time, it had been all that Alex could come up with, plus he'd had tickets and no one to go with. By the time the concert was over, the two of them were already making plans for the second date. Alex didn't know why, but they'd clicked almost instantly.

"When it's right, you just know," Sabin had always told him. And it wasn't just Bianca's looks that attracted Alex to her; it was the whole package. She loved video games. She was the kind of girl who would sit down and watch a zombie movie with him, instead of forcing him to watch some lame, nameless chick flick. She wasn't afraid to get down and dirty, and often created opportunities where they had to do so, like dirt bike riding. She gave Alex his space when it was needed, but also had his back if and when a situation occurred. She'd even been there for him during his tour of Japan, when he'd gotten food poisoning. Bianca was the perfect mixture of best friend and girlfriend, something every guy wanted but rarely got.

How could he ask for more? And now, as he glanced over at the beautiful girl currently curled up against him, Alex felt his heart skip a beat. The woman mumbled something as she scooted closer; completely unaware of what she was doing. It was so adorable, so Bianca, so everything that Alex loved.

When it's right, you just know. And he knew that this wasn't going away anytime soon. He wasn't going to allow it to.


End file.
